Le retour du puissant
by maugrei
Summary: Après avoir détruit Voldemort, le magenmagot juge trop puissants Harry et décide de lui enlever ses pouvoirs et de l’exilé. Mais il réussi à fuir avec Ginny en gardant ses pouvoirs. Quinze ans plus tard, un mage noir bien plus terrible que Voldemort appar
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages de ma fiction sont empruntés à J.K ROWLING mise à part certains personnages et animaux. Merci et bonne lecture…**

**_Le retour du puissant._**

1._ Souvenirs et naissance d'un mal._

Dans un château de Grande-Bretagne nommé Poudlard, un groupe de six personnes est réunis. Ce château n'est pas un château comme les autres, il sert d'école pour les apprentis sorciers. Le groupe réunis ne sont que des sorciers, il est composé de Minerva McGonagall la directrice de l'école, de Séverus Rogue professeur de potions, Arthur Weasley le ministre de la magie, Molly Weasley, de Ronald Weasley chef des aurores, de Hermione Weasley anciennement Hermione Granger, professeur d'arithmancie et de Drago Malfoy chef du département des langues de plomb. Ce groupe est réunis car un danger immense planer sur le monde et seule une personne à le pouvoir de les aidés, Harry Potter. Mais le problème est que les personnes réunis le trahirent et participèrent à son exil. D'ailleurs le nom d'Harry Potter, ne se prononçait plus et était craint, on le nommait toujours celui-qui-à-vaincu-tu-sais-qui, l'exilé, IL ou encore le dieu vivant et plein d'autre nom. Pour savoir comment cela est arrivé, il faut revenir quinze ans en arrière.

**FLASHBACK :**

On était le 13 juin, à la fin de la septième d'étude de Harry quand la bataille finale eu lieu. A l'aube, la grande armée de Voldemort composé de détraqueurs, de basiliques, de furies, de vampires (ceux qui ont subit une transformation après avoir été mordu), de dragons noirs, d'elfes noirs, de géants et de mangemorts attaqua Poudlard ; le bastion de la résistance contre tu-sais-qui.

Du côté des forces du bien, Harry avait suivi un entraînement spécial ses deux dernières années d'études et avait rassemblé sa propre armée pour combattre Voldemort. Elle comptait dans ses rangs des elfes des bois, des vampires au sang-pur (ceux né vampires, peut nombreux mais puissants), des nains, des griffons, des serpents de certaines races persécutés par Voldemort, des licornes, quelques géants, des aigles géants, de nombreux dragons, des centaures et des très nombreux sorciers.

Le combat fut sûrement le plus terrible et monstrueux de tout les temps. De chaque côté les pertes étaient lourdes, tous ce battait avec une rage et une ferveur à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Les licornes détruisaient les détraqueurs avec en plus le soutien des patronus de certains sorciers. Les géants de chaque côté faisait tremblé la terre à chaque coup portés. Les basiliques malgré leurs puissances tombaient sous le nombre des serpents du côté de Harry. Les furies se faisaient massacré par les griffons et les aigles géants, les deux réunis était redoutable dans les airs. La lutte entre les elfes des bois et les elfes noirs fut leur bataille finale après des millénaires de guerres entre les deux, celle-ci déterminant la survie de l'un ou de l'autre des deux. Pour les dragons, les magyar à pointes, norvégiens à crête et autres contre les dragons noirs se menaient un combat vraiment spectaculaire et féroce ; à coup de jet de flammes, de morsures et de griffes. Quand aux sorciers, les sorts les plus variés volaient de toute part ; ça allait des impardonnables aux sorts puissants de magie blanche et noire. Du côté de Voldemort, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange furent tués par Neville Longdubat qui avait suivi un grand entraînement par Harry. Drago qui avait rejoint le bon côté un an plus tôt suite à la mort de sa mère tué par son père, le tua après un combat acharné. Remus tua Peter Pettigrow pour venger James, Lily et Sirius. Beaucoup d'autres mangemorts moururent comme Avery, Nott, Macnair, Dolohov et bien d'autres. Du côté de forces de la lumière, les morts furent Hagrid, Maugrey Fol'œil, Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, les professeurs Sinistra, Bibine, Chourave et bien d'autres personnes.

A un moment le combat s'engagea entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, le combat fut titanesque. De part et d'autres, les sorts les plus puissants de magie blanche et noire fusaient. Après une demi heure de combat, Dumbledore tomba d'un sort de magie noire d'une puissance phénoménale, son bouclier volant en éclat. Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre et s'exclama :

-Je t'ai finalement eu vieux fou! Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps!

Harry qui se battait avec quatre mangemorts assista à la mort de Dumbledore sans pouvoir rien faire. Il en termina d'un sort avec les quatre mangemorts et couru auprès de Dumbledore. Il tomba à genoux prés du corps de Dumbledore qu'il prit dans ses bras en pleurant et regardant tout les morts autour de lui.

-C'est la fin Potter, tu vas mourir comme le vieux fou! Jamais plus tu ne te mettras en travers de ma route! Déclara Voldemort en envoyant un avada kedavra à Harry.

Harry en voyant tout les mort autour de lui ressentit quelque chose en lui exploser. Il fixa Voldemort et on put voir une aura de toutes les couleurs surgir de son corps que l'on put ressentir à des kilomètres. Tous les combats s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils la ressentirent et regardèrent vers là où elle provenait. L'avada kedavra se dissipa au contact de l'aura d'Harry et rien ne se passa pendant une ou deux minutes. Puis tout d'un coup des éclairs de toutes les couleurs sortirent du corps d'Harry pour aller frapper tous les membres de l'armée de Voldemort les tuant sur le coup. Voldemort qui jusque là avait eu peur en voyant l'aura, trembla de peur envoyant ce que venait de faire Harry et recula. Harry leva les bras dans sa direction en lui disant :

-T'on règne de terreur s'arrête ici Tom et plus personne ne fera régner la terreur maintenant. Je serai là pour tout ceux qui seront comme toi et je n'aurai aucune pitié pour eux. Adieu Tom. Déclara Harry d'une voix ferme et puissante.

A la fin de la déclaration d'Harry, tout les éclairs qui avait tué l'armée de Voldemort sortir de tout les morts pour allés le frappait de plein fouet. Voldemort comprit en voyant arrivé tous les éclairs que sa fin était arrivée et fit un dernier sourire à Harry, un vrai sourire, puis il disparut dans un flash aveuglant. Harry tomba d'épuisement après ça, personne n'osa bouger pour l'aider tellement ils étaient stupéfiés. Puis les elfes d'abord vinrent l'aider, puis les centaures, les vampires, les créatures magiques et les sorciers en dernier.

Harry passa une semaine dans le coma, personne n'osait l'approcher mise à part Ginny, sa petite amie. Tous craignaient sa puissance et le Magenmagot fut réunis exceptionnellement pour statuer sur le cas Potter. Ils arrivèrent vite à la conclusion qu'il possédaient une trop grande puissance pour une seule personne et que si un jour il se tournait vers le mal personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ils décidèrent alors de lui enlevait ses pouvoirs et de l'exilé. Pendant qu'il était entrain de récupérer à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, des langues de plombs et des aurors vinrent lui firent par de la décision du Magenmagot. Ginny qui était là, s'interposa entre Harry et les gens du

Ministère. Hermione, Ron, Mrs et Mr Weasley et McGonagall qui étaient là à ce moment ne firent rien pour empêcher les hommes du ministère de s'en prendre Harry et lui tournèrent même le dos en sortant de la pièce, Ginny et Harry furent stupéfait de leurs réactions. Ils essayèrent de faire sortir Ginny de l'infirmerie. Ce qui lui fit le plus mal est que sa propre mère, son père et son frère voulurent lui faire abandonner Harry. A là place, elle se jeta sur Harry, le regarda dans les yeux pendant une minute puis lui fit un hochement de la tête. Ils regardèrent ceux présent dans la pièce puis partir dans un flash aveuglant.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK.**

Depuis ce fameux jour, plus personne ne vit Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Bizarrement, plusieurs races d'être magique migrèrent vers un endroit inconnu après la disparition du couple. Le ministère chercha un long moment où avait put partir tout ces être magiques, mais sans résultat.

Maintenant, quinze ans plus tard, ils regrettaient tous de l'avoir trahi car un mal bien plus puissants que Voldemort commençait à faire parler de lui. De nombreuses attaques menées par différentes créatures encore jamais vu, mais terriblement féroce. Les attaques n'avaient commencé que depuis six mois environs et pourtant tout le monde tremblait de peur dans l'éventualité d'une nouvelle attaque. Toutes ces attaques étaient signées à la manière des mangemorts, mise à part le symbole qui changé et représenté un phœnix noir avec dans son bec une rose noir et dans ses serres le corps d'un homme. Pour l'instant, seulement des créatures avaient participé à ces attaques, mais beaucoup de personnes redoutaient la participation d'anciens mangemorts et de nouvelles recrues. Le pire est que le commanditaire de ces attaques ne s'est pas encore montré, mis à part une lettre lors d'une attaque particulièrement atroce. La lettre destinée au monde sorcier était courte mes clairs.

Chères sorciers et sorcières,

Je me nomme REBIRTH DARKNESSE. Mon but est simple, je vais remodeler le monde à mon image où les ténèbres et le chaos règneront. Tous se prosterneront devant moi ou alors mourront. Mes précédentes attaques n'étaient qu'un avant goût de ce qui vous attend et la suite va être pire encore.

Avec mes plus terribles salutations.

Les ministères du monde entier furent réunis pour parler cette lettre et déclarer l'état d'urgence dans tout les pays. De son coté, l'ordre du phénix fut réuni de nouveau par Minerva McGonagall et ils décidèrent après un long moment de rechercher Harry Potter pour lui demander son aide. Ils le cherchèrent partout à travers le monde pendant trois mois sans aucun résultat.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer, un oiseau mélangeant les caractéristiques d'un phénix (ses plumes de couleur blanche, or, rouge et sa crête sur la tête), d'un aigle (le bec, les yeux et les ailes) et d'un dragon (les griffes et plusieurs queue fines modèles réduits d'un magyar à pointes avec un mélange de plumes de queue d'un phénix) apparu devant eux avec une lettre entre les griffes. Il devait bien mesurait soixante-dix centimètres de haut pour un mètre vingt d'envergure les ailes déployés. Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent en voyant l'animal, mais le professeur McGonagall fut la première à réagir et à prendre la lettre sous le regard impérieux de l'oiseau.

Cher Ordre du phénix,

J'ai appris que vous nous recherchiez Ginny et moi, surtout moi, pour vous aidez à combattre un nouveau mage noir. Malgré la colère que je ressens toujours envers vous et l'envie de vous laissez tomber comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. J'ai fait jadis le serment de combattre tous les futurs mages noirs et de ne jamais laissez le mal régner. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous mardi à vingt heures. Ce parchemin est un portoloin spécial qui ne marche que pour un groupe de sept personnes et s'activera mardi à dix-neuf heures trente.

Harry Potter.

Nous revoilà donc à la raison de la présence du groupe à Poudlard ce mardi 25 août. Quand 19 heures 30 sonna, le groupe disparu pour se retrouver devant un gigantesque manoir entouré de merveilleux jardin avec de sublimes statues d'animaux magique, un terrain de Quidditch et tout ça entouré de forêts et de montagne. La vue du paysage autour d'eux les rendirent extasier, mais une voix calme se chargea de les ramener sur terre.

-Mesdames et messieurs, Bienvenue au manoir des Potter.

A suivre

**J'espère que sa vous a plus, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, sa fait toujours plaisir. Cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec mon histoire « Harry Potter et son ordre ». Je vais essayez de faire le plus vite possible pour mettre la suite, à bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tous les personnages de ma fiction sont empruntés à J.K ROWLING mise à part certains personnages et animaux. Merci et bonne lecture…**

**RAR: **

**Sniffle28** : Merci pour le compliment et pour ce qui est te tenir au courant de la date de publication de chaque nouveau chapitre, je n'est pas de rythme pour écrire les chapitre et je les envoie dés que j'ai fini de les écrire. Je n'est pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, donc voilà, mais je veux bien te prévenir quand je met un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Thefan** : je suis content que t'est aimer et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Gg **:content que sa te plaise, voilà) la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Ginii** :eh bien, que d'enthousiasme, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Mixou **: Merci, je suis content que sa te fasse cette effet là, voilà la suite.

**Hermione01** : la voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture.

**3 souris aveugles** : Non, Harry lutte pour le bien et pour l'amitié du trio, tu va voir, sa va s'arranger. Bonne lecture.

**Fhp **: je suis content que t'est aimer et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Voilà la suite tant attendu, comme je vous l'avez promis, j'espère que sa va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

**_2. Décisions et réconciliations._**

-Bienvenue au Manoir Potter.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'il manifesta sa présence, car oui, c'est bien Harry Potter qui vient de leur parler. Harry les regarda du haut des escaliers devant les grandes portes du Manoir. Il avait toujours ses cheveux noirs de jet en batailles, ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, mais sa cicatrice faites par Voldemort lors de ses un an avait disparu, tout comme ses lunettes rondes. Il portait une tenue de sorcier noir avec un blason représentant l'animal qui leurs avait apporté la lettre du rendez-vous et autour de l'animal, de fines écritures d'or dans une langue inconnu s'y trouvait. Justement, en ce moment l'oiseau du blason se trouvait sur son épaule. Son visage était parfaitement neutre, même ses yeux ne laissaient rien transparaître. Il les regarda un long moment, puis :

-Venez, allons discuter dans mon bureau de ce qui vous amène. Déclara t'il en ouvrant les portes du manoir.

De nombreuses gravures représentant de très nombreuses races d'animaux magiques, de nombreuses runes, la fameuse écriture du blason d'Harry et le blason lui-même recouvraient les grandes portes. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir, ils arrivèrent dans un hall gigantesque. Les murs d'un blanc éclatant fournissaient la lumière sans le besoin de lampes ou autres. Sur les murs se trouvaient de multiples tableaux de sorciers célèbres ou non, de batailles, d'animaux magique ou non et de paysages. Sur le plafond était peint une fresque d'animaux magiques ou non se côtoyant en harmonie, chacun dans son environnement naturel. De très nombreuses statues d'une créature étant le croisement d'une race de dragon (la peau écailleuse, les dents acérées et une queue pleine de pics), de serpent (la langue et le poison par morsure ou dans les pics de sa queue), du sombral (les ailes et les yeux rouges) et d'humain (mains et pieds mais pourvu de griffes tranchante. Bras, jambes et le tronc très musclé) reposé contre les murs, le tout pourvu d'une lance pouvant se transformer en autres armes. Au milieu du hall se trouvait une fontaine représentant un cercle comportant un sorcier, un elfe de maison, un elfe des bois, un loup-garou, un vampire, un centaure et un gobelin ; tous se donnant la main au milieu du cercle, librement et en égaux. Au fond du hall, deux escaliers se trouvaient de chaque côté d'une double porte et menant au premier étage. Au sommet des escaliers, il y a un couloir qui part à gauche et un à droite, et, devant eux une grande porte. Ils montèrent les escaliers et prirent le couloir de gauche. Ils dépassèrent sept portes avant de prendre celle de droite et d'arriver dans le bureau d'Harry. La pièce est décorée tout en marron avec de fil d'or, d'argent, bronze, vert, rouge, bleu formant des motifs sur les murs. Sur les murs se trouvaient aussi de multiples tableaux animés représentant les sorciers les plus célèbres comme Merlin, les fondateurs de Poudlard, ses plus grands directeurs comme Dumbledore, mais aussi d'autres personnages comme le seigneur Elronde grand roi des elfes et surtout ses parents. Au plafond se trouve un superbe lustre et un parquet impeccablement verni et lustré pour le sol avec un superbe tapis style oriental au niveau du bureau. Côté meuble, il y a deux grandes armoires, une commode et un bureau tous en acajou, quatre superbes fauteuils, un perchoir en or sur le bureau, deux statues comme celle du hall et dans une armoire vitrine se trouve de nombreux objet magique (carte du maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité et de nombreux autres objet). Harry alla s'installer derrière son bureau pendant que son oiseau alla se poser sur son perchoir. Harry invita le groupe à s'asseoir en rajoutant des fauteuils d'un simple regard. Tous saluèrent le tableau de Dumbledore, non sans une certaine émotion, surtout pour le professeur McGonagall, auquel il répondit mais moins chaleureusement que de son vivant, au vu de leur comportement après sa mort.

-Bien passons directement à la raison de vôtre visite. Dit Harry alors que tout le monde approuva. En gros, vous avez un nouveau mage noir se faisant appeler Rebirth Darknesse qui plus puissants que Voldemort et qui fait régner la terreur.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Et vous voulez que je vous aide à vous en débarrasser, c'est cela ?

De nouveau, ils acquiescèrent timidement.

-Ah, ah, ah. Pourquoi je vous aiderai ? Pour me faire traité de monstre et me faire chasser comme un criminel alors que je vous ai tous sauvé. S'exclama t'il avec un regard dur et pénétrant.

Tous baissèrent les yeux honteux, même Rogue qui si connaît pourtant en regard noir du s'incliner. Puis Ron releva timidement les yeux et parla à Harry.

-Nous sommes tous désolé de ce qui est arrivé Harry, nous avons été lâche. S'exclama t'il.

-Oui, lors de la bataille finale, nous avons tous eu peur du pouvoir que tu détenais, encore plus que lors de nôtre seconde année avec la découverte de ton don de fourchelangue. Nous regrettons tous ce qui s'est passé et nous donnerions tout pour que tu puisses nous pardonner un jour. S'exclama Hermione les larmes au yeux.

-Tous les jours Arthur et moi regrettons ce que nous avons fait ce jour-là, et depuis j'espère revoir ma petite Ginny et me faire pardonner. S'exclama Molly Weasley en commençant à pleuré réconforté par son mari.

-Maman! S'exclama Ginny depuis le pas de la porte.

Elle avait tout entendu de ce qu'avait dit sa mère et essayait de garder le plus possible son visage neutre, mais elle craqua et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant elle aussi en n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, puis son père la regarda un moment puis la pris dans ses bras en versant des larmes lui aussi. Finalement, Harry sortit de derrière son bureau et alla doucement réconforter sa femme. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent devant le couple où aucun d'eux ne bougea, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ron et Hermione baissèrent lentement les yeux et on ne vit que de petites perles, puis de grandes traînés de larmes coulèrent sur leur joues. Ginny prit son frère dans ses bras pendant que Harry faisait pareil avec Hermione, puis se fut l'inverse. Les autre suivait la scène de loin sans rien dire, mise à part Rogue et Drago qui faisait la grimace face à tant d'étalage de sentiment. Puis le silence régna un moment, Harry leur déclara avec lassitude :

-Nous vous pardonnons pour ce que vous avez fait, mais pour regagner nôtre confiance il faudra du temps, c'est impossible pour l'instant. Pour ma part en tout cas.

Alors que Ginny approuvait les propos d'Harry sous le regard désolé mais aussi décidé de leur proche.

-Pour l'affaire qui vous a menés ici, je veux bien vous aider mais à certaines conditions. D'abord, je voudrai que mon exil soit terminé. Ensuite, je voudrai un poste de Professeur à Poudlard, un poste pour Ginny et ainsi que pour deux personnes que vous connaissez qui viendront avec moi. Remus Lupin avec sa femme Tianaës, une elfe et Sirius Black que j'ai fait sortir de l'arcade du département des mystère, il y a de nombreuse années qui sera accompagné de sa femme Maëline, une elfe aussi. Ginny et moi avons trois enfants, Andrew qui a 13 ans, Océane qui a 11 ans et le dernier Benjamin qui a 5 ans. Sirius a un fils de 13 ans qui s'appelle Valentin. Remus a une fille de 11 ans qui s'appelle Ëloïne et un garçon de 5 ans qui se nomme Ilan. Je voudrai qu'il étudie à Poudlard comme tout les autres enfants, mise à part Benjamin et Ilan qui n'ont pas encore l'âge. Par contre, pour ce qui concerne mes enfants, ils viendront me voir trois fois par semaine pour leur entraînement, vu que le seul moyen de m'atteindre est de s'en prendre à eux, je les entraîne personnellement. J'amènerai quelque créatures de mon cru pour protéger Poudlard et certains être magique viendront habité dans la forêt interdite le temps de ma présence là-bas. Elle sera donc encore plus dangereuse que les autres années. Qu'en dites-vous? Demanda Harry très sérieusement.

-En tant que ministre de la magie et avec les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conféré par la société sorcière, je retire la condamnation qui te visait. Déclara Arthur avec un léger sourire.

-Pour ma part, j'ai un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui est disponible pour vous Mr. Potter, un poste d'assistante infirmière pour Mme Potter, Mr. Lupin remplacera le professeur Flitwick qui prend sa retraite qu'il a toujours repoussé et je dois vraiment perdre la tête pour dire ce que je vais dire. Pour Mr. Black, je lui propose le poste de professeur de métamorphose, donc Directeur de la maison Griffondor. Cela fait plusieurs années que Mme. Granger Weasley fait office de directrice de Griffondor, mais normalement ce titre revient aux professeurs de métamorphose. Pour leur femme, elles s'occuperont toutes les deux de la classe de soin aux créatures magiques. Vous aurez tous vos appartement dans l'aile est de château. Proposa le professeur McGonagall.

-Nous acceptons les postes que vous nous proposez à moi et Ginny, quand à Remus, Maëline, Sirius et Tianaës, ils vous enverront un courriez pour vous dire s'il accepte. Lui répondit Harry.

-Bien, pour les enfants, ils sont acceptés bien entendu, Océane et Ëloïne en première année et Andrew et Valentin entreront en troisième années. Ils seront répartis avec les premières années. Pour les créatures gardant Poudlard, si vous jugez qu'ils sont un danger pour les élèves, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Pour la forêt interdite, si les créatures étant déjà dans la forêt acceptent celle que vous emmenez, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Pour les élèves, je veillerai à ce qu'aucun élève n'y aille sans l'autorisation d'un professeur. Lui déclara la directrice.

-Excellent, dans ce cas, on se retrouve deux jours avant la rentrée professeur McGonagall, professeur Rogue, Malfoy. Les salua Harry.

-Au revoir Mr. Potter. Lui rendit la directrice de Poudlard et un simple Potter pour les deux autres.

D'un coup de main, Harry les téléporta à Poudlard. Il se tourna vers les personnes restantes et s'exclama :

-Ron, Hermione, Mr et Mme. Weasley, vous resterez bien pour le dîner, nous voulons vous présenter les enfants. Leur proposa Harry en souriant.

-Oh oui, cela fera plaisir aux enfants et en plus nous avons du temps de perdu à rattraper. Rajouta Ginny.

-Pas de problème ma chérie et je suis presser de rencontré mes petits enfants. Répondit joyeusement Molly, approuvé par d'Arthur.

-Nous acceptons aussi, Luna nous garde les enfants avec Neville, son mari. Acceptèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Super, allons voir les petits monstre maintenant, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas encore essayé leur nouveau sort et potion sur la pauvre Winky. Souffla Ginny d'un air désespéré ressemblant à celui de Mme. Weasley contre les jumeaux, en accompagnant tout le monde.

-Bah, c'est l'héritage maraudeur qui se réveille, je crains malheureusement que Poudlard ne doive supporter une nouvelle génération de maraudeur cette année. Rajouta Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Je crains le pire lorsqu'ils rencontreront Tim et Alex qui entre en troisième année. Souffla Hermione.

-Avec Fred et George qui les encourage et leur montre quelque blague. Ils sont bien parti pour suivre les traces de ces deux là, à mon plus grand désespoir. Commenta Molly sous le regard de Ron qui faisait tout pour ne pas rire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce qui faisait salon. Il était de couleur marron et sur le sol, un magnifique tapi moelleux où s'était un bonheur de marcher pieds nus dessus. Comme mobilier, on peut voir une table ovale avec sept chaises et sur la table un superbe bouquet. Une grande cheminée où brûle doucement un feu se trouve au fond de la pièce. Il y a de chaque côté de la cheminée, un peu éloigné du feu quand même, deux commodes sur lesquelles reposaient de nombreuses photos pour l'une et deux perchoirs d'or sur l'autre. Contre un mur, on peut voir un ensemble home cinéma DVD avec devant une table basse, un grand divan, deux petit divans et quatre petits poufs. Les enfants se trouvaient sur les canapés en train de jouer aux échec version sorcier, mise à part le plus jeune qui jouait de son ours en peluche avec une Winky toute joyeuse. Andrew ressemble beaucoup à son père mis à part les yeux marron de la couleur de ceux de sa mère. Océane, elle, était le portrait craché de sa grand-mère paternel, Lily, avec sa chevelure de feu et ses yeux vert émeraude. Benjamin, lui, a les cheveux brin avec des reflets roux et des yeux vert teinté de marron avec une petite lueur malicieuse, une personne normale ne peut que craquer devant un tel ange.

-Alors les enfants, vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtise depuis tout à l'heure. Demanda en souriant Harry.

-Non papa, nous t'avons promis de ne plus essayer les nouvelles potions et sorts sur Winky, alors nous ne l'avons pas fait et avons joué à la bataille explosive. Expliqua Océane.

-Ouais, pour une fois on a rien fait et les autre fois c'était des accidents. On ne l'a pas fait exprès de faire changé de couleur de peau à Winky et de la faire apparaître en tutu, de simple accident. Rajouta Andrew avec un sourire digne d'un pauvre petit innocent.

-Ouais, ouais, mais bien sûr. Répondit Harry ironiquement.

-Regarde papa, j'ais montré baba mon ours à Winky. Dit Benjamin en montrant son ours.

-Oui, ils ont été adorable Harry et Winky adore les garder, même si des fois ils m'en font voir de toute les couleurs. Dit Winky avec un sourire.

-Merci de les avoirs garder Winky. Tu as laissé le petit Tobby avec Dobby aujourd'hui? Lui demanda Harry.

-Oui et j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas fait de bêtise tout les deux, à plus tard Harry. Dit Winky.

A plus tard Winky. La salua Harry alors qu'elle disparaissait.

-Dobby et Winky travaillent pour vous et ils vous appellent par vos prénoms? Demanda Hermione surprise.

-Oui, Dobby, Winky et trente autres elfes de maison aussi. Après nôtre départ de Poudlard, nous avons demandé à Dobby et Winky de venir travailler pour nous. Ils ont tout de suite été d'accord. Au départ, ils se considéraient comme inférieur à nous, mais au fil du temps ils ont compris que chez nous tout le monde est égaux et libres. Maintenant ils sont mariés, on un fils de quatre ans, Tobby. Eux et tout les autres reçoivent un salaire de 20 gallions par mois, 1jour de repos par semaine, des congés quand ils veulent s'ils le demandent et plusieurs fois ils mangent à table avec nous. C'est comme ça pour tous les elfes de maison qui sont à nôtre service et je sais que je leur confierai ma vie ou celle de ma famille sans hésiter, ils ont toute ma confiance. Expliqua Harry approuvé par Ginny.

-C'est souvent que je confie mes enfants à Dobby et Winky. Ils prennent leur travail plus comme un plaisir que comme un devoir. La preuve est autour de vous, les jardins sont extraordinaires, les repas encore plus succulents qu'à Poudlard, le manoir est brillant de propreté…etc. En plus les enfants les adorent. Rajouta Ginny.

-Ce serait bien que les sorciers est la même mentalité, mais ils se croient tout permis et supérieur. Souffla Hermione.

-Oui, c'est un des plu gros défaut des sorciers. Confirma tristement Arthur Weasley.

-Bon, si on allait dîner. S'exclama joyeusement Harry vite approuvé par les enfants et suivi par les adultes.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et entrèrent par la porte entre les deux escaliers du hall d'entrée. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvait, au milieu, une gigantesque table ronde avec environ 150 chaises autour. Des statues comme celles du hall se trouvaient dans la salle. Plusieurs portes miroir gigantesques se trouvaient sur un mur et menait à une salle de bal aussi grande que le Palais des Glaces à Versailles. Au plafond, un gigantesque lustre en cristal composé de diamants, émeraude, rubis, saphirs, or et argent brillait de mille feus et le reflet de chaque pierre précieuse donnait une harmonie parfaite. Sur les murs, une centaine de chandeliers étaient accrochés et au fond de la salle trônait un gigantesque cheminé sculpté. Et sur le sol, un magnifique parquet parfaitement ciré et lustré étincelle. Pendant que tous les invités regardent la salle, ébahis par sa beauté, Harry rapetissa la table et fit disparaître la plupart des chaises pour laisser juste le compte de personnes présentes.

-Installez-vous, alors, comment trouvez-vous la salle de réception décorée par Ginny? Demanda Harry en souriant.

-Magnifique, sublime, parfaite. Répondit Hermione ébahi.

-Tu as raison chérie, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, mise à part toi et les enfants chérie. Dit Ron.

-Vous avez raison, tu as fait un travail magnifique ma chérie. Dit Molly à Ginny.

-Merci maman, nous avions déjà fait une superbe salle de réception. Mais la première fois que je suis tombé enceinte, j'étais tellement joyeuse que j'ai fait ressortir mon état d'esprit dans cette salle. S'exclama t'elle rêveuse à se souvenir.

-Eh oui, sa fait toujours sa la premières fois, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Demanda Molly alors que Hermione acquiesçait.

Le repas commença. Les mets étaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ginny discutait avec sa mère et Hermione sur la période femme enceinte, pendant que Harry discutait, quand à lui, avec Ron et Arthur sur la situation du monde sorcier. Puis les invités posèrent des questions à Harry et Ginny

-Dites moi, nous nous trouvons dans quel pays exactement? Demanda Arthur.

-En fait, nous somme sur une grande île de l'atlantique qui est incartable, invisible pour tout le monde et repousse toute personne s'approchant de l'île. Il y réside de nombreuses races d'animaux magiques comme les elfes, les nains, quelques géants dont j'ai amélioré l'intelligence, des phénix comme celui de Ginny, Trine qui devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, des griffons, des dragons, des aigles géants, des sphinx, des serpents, des licornes, des centaures et bien d'autres. Je peux vous dire que celui qui voudrait attaquer cette île, n'est pas encore né et il serait vraiment cinglé. Lui expliqua Harry.

-Dis moi Harry, c'est quoi comme animal l'oiseau qui t'accompagne partout et les statuts ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

-Ah ça, pour l'oiseau, c'est un Dranix, mélange de dragon, de phénix et d'aigle. Il s'appelle Mistral et possède les pouvoirs de ces trois espèces. Pour la statue, ce sont en faites des créatures que j'appelle quand j'ai besoin d'aide et qui sont des gardiens d'une grande efficacité, ils se nomment les gardiens sacrés et sont constitué de serpent, de sombral, de dragon et d'humain. C'est moi, qui est créé ces êtres. Ils n'obéissent qu'à moi ou aux personnes de ma famille, ils ont le droit de refuser d'obéir si c'est pour semer la terreur qu'on les emploie, car ils ont de grands pouvoirs. J'ai créé d'autres créatures, mais vous les verrez peut être plus tard. Lui apprit Harry.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas peur de créer un monstre que tu ne puisses contrôler en jouant comme ça avec des être vivants? Demanda Hermione.

-Tu sais Hermione, je leur donne vie puis après je leur donne une âme faites de magie blanche servant le bien. Si je les crée, ce n'est pas pour les tuer parce qu'ils rejoint mes ennemis. C'est un peu comme les griffons, les sphinx ou les chimères qui sont un mélange de plusieurs animaux, eh bien j'ai fait la même chose. Expliqua Harry.

Les conversations qui suivirent furent banales, puis après le dessert, il fut l'heure pour les invités de rentrer chez eux et après plusieurs embrassades, Harry les renvoya au Terrier d'un simple geste de la main. Ainsi se termina la soirée pour tout le monde et le retour de l'amitié.

(A SUIVRE)

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plu, avant de faire un chapitre pour cette histoire, je vais écrire le chapitre 9 de « Harry Potter et son ordre », mais je vais essayer de mettre la suite le plus vite possible. Laissez moi une petite review si vous voulez, sa prend pas beaucoup de temps et sa fait toujours plaisir. Bye.**


End file.
